


You and Me

by Estelle14



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle14/pseuds/Estelle14
Summary: While driving towards Jaskier's childhood home for an important family dinner, Jaskier asks Geralt to stop on a small beach where he used to spend hours when he was younger. Geralt accepts, not expecting for a second that this detour would make the two of them face the deep feelings that they bear for each other.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came up to me when I went to the coast a couple of weeks ago. Hope that you'll like it!! English is not my first language, so please be gentle.

They had been on the road for two hours, Geralt behind the wheels and Jaskier on the passenger side. The latter's only job was to put on different playlists and talk long enough to keep Geralt awake and focused on the road, which was not a hard task for him. Geralt knew that his friend was anxious though. Looking beside him from time to time, he could see the way the brunette was chewing on his lower lip and frowning at the road before them when he was not busy choosing between songs and complaining about his forever rival in the music industry, Valdo Marx. 

They were heading towards Jaskier's childhood home for an important family dinner and Geralt knew that even if he was trying to hide it, his friend was not looking forward to seeing his family. They were not on good terms since Jaskier had decided that he would not take over the family business and pursued a musical career instead. Now, every time his father saw him, the man did not miss throwing a stinging comment or two at his son, even if the latter was a successful musician now. 

Jaskier could have chosen not to go, but he knew how much this dinner was important for his mother. Every year, she would invite the whole family, even the distant cousins, and would prepare a real feast for everyone. Jaskier always got his invitation and could not refuse as it was the only time where he saw his entire family. It did not mean that the whole affair was enjoyable though, so this year he had dragged Geralt with him, in need of an ally and some comfort. 

"Please Geralt," he had pleaded, "Help your best friend, I need you with me this time. Last year was such a disaster, I could not even make it to the dessert, before wanting to leave." 

"You could just not go," Geralt had replied. 

"I can't," Jaskier answered, pouting, "it's an important annual dinner for my mother. Started with my great grandmother and has been happening ever since. No one ever misses it. It's important for her, I can't deceive her more than I already did." 

At that, Geralt had accepted. He knew that deep down, even if he denied it, Jaskier was hurt by the tormented relationship he had with his parents, and this dinner, was a way for him to try and make it better. If he needed support then Geralt would be there for him, and frankly, he had realized that he could not really refuse anything to Jaskier. The man had him wrapped around his little finger without realizing it. 

The dinner was also a good opportunity for him to meet Jaskier's parents. Surprisingly enough, Jaskier was the private one when it came to family, always changing the subject when he was asked about them. It had felt strange to Geralt at first, as his friend was such a loud and outgoing man, however, when Jaskier had finally opened up about it, he had understood. 

"Geralt stop!" Jaskier’s voice cried out.

Geralt slammed his feet on the brakes and stopped the car abruptly, worried that he might have hit something when he was lost in thoughts.

"What? What is it?" he asked before quickly turning towards Jaskier.

He expected the musician to look either scared or distraught, but what he found was the contrary. Jaskier had a bright smile on his face, his eyes were wide and looked as blue as ever, as he looked outside the car. 

"The road here, I recognize it!,” he claimed, pointing at a dusty little path on their right, “It leads to a small beach, where my grandfather and I used to go when I was 10. Please, can we go there for a minute?"

Geralt sighed and closed his eyes, trying to calm his heartbeats down. It really was a Jaskier trait to scare him half to death, while he was driving. He looked over at his friend, ready to make a comment about it when he stopped and frowned. Jaskier was looking at him with such a wistful look in his eyes, that Geralt could not get himself to do it. He shook his head and looked at his watch. The time of meeting for the dinner was in thirty minutes, if they were to stop now, they would be late, and Geralt wanted to make a good impression on Jaskier’s family.

"The sun is down already, we are going to be late for dinner Jaskier," he said slowly.

"We are just 10 minutes away from my house, so it's fine! I can assure you that we won't be late,” Jaskier protested, “I know my family, punctuality is not their forte. This is why the time put on the invitation card is always 2 hours earlier than the time the dinner actually begins at. My mum knows her little tricks, and how long Aunt Linda takes to get ready."

Geralt shrugged before nodding and started the car. At least Jaskier looked less nervous about the dinner now, perhaps a moment at the beach would help him. The brunette pointed to their right towards the small road and a couple of minutes later, they arrived on a small beach. The parking was empty and only a few meters away from the water, so it was easy to find a spot and settle in. As soon as Geralt stopped the car, Jaskier opened the door and stepped into the sand. Geralt huffed and followed him. 

He found the musician, standing in front of the car, body facing the ocean. The place was deserted, so it was just the two of them, standing in the middle of the scenery. The beach was small, surrounded by hills and rocks. The sand was a clear and smooth white contrasting with the dark blue of the sea. The moon and the stars were out and were reflecting on the water, thus giving an ethereal look to the whole place. While driving on the road, Geralt would not have believed that such a peaceful place could be found nearby, even though he knew that Jaskier’s family lived near the coast. 

It was a warm summer night so neither Geralt nor Jaskier felt cold, as they stood there in peace. Geralt had left the music in the car on, therefore a soft melody was filling the silence between them. 

"My house is just up that hill there, look, we can even see the lights from here," Jaskier said, a couple of seconds later, pointing at a hill on their left.

"The public beach is a couple of meters farther away behind the hills, so not a lot of people know about this place,” he continued, “My grandfather used to say that it was our little secret. He met my grandmother on this beach, and after her death, he used to bring my sister and I here every Saturday. Last time I came I was 12, I think,” he added his eyes set on the vast sea before them, a small smile spreading on his lips.

Geralt turned and looked at his friend. His brown hair was slightly ruffled, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes had a longing look in them as he watched the water crash softly against the sand, remembering the wonderful hours he had spent here when he was a child. He is beautiful, Geralt thought, as he watched him. Jaskier raised an eyebrow and turned towards Geralt, a smirk on his lips. The latter could feel a bit of heat rushing through his cheeks, embarrassed that he had been caught staring.

“You know, you are the only one outside my family, who has been brought here,” Jaskier declared, looking at his friend.

“Hmm, I am honored then,” Geralt replied, a smile lighting up his face.

“Although I would’ve brought you here, one day, you are part of my family now.”

Geralt opened his mouth to reply, but then found himself lost for words. He had not expected such a confession. Jaskier was part of his family too and he wished that he could express it as well as his friend did. He blinked and tried to talk again, but Jaskier stopped him.

“It’s okay Dear Heart, I know.”

Geralt nodded and smiled at that. Of course, he knew. They had been friends for years and even lived together now. Geralt did not let a lot of people in his life, but when he did, it meant that he trusted, loved, and cared for them deeply. Jaskier was one of these people, and Geralt was glad that he knew it. During these years of friendship, they had learned to know each other well and did not hide anything from the other now. Although not exactly everything, Geralt was pretty sure that Jaskier did not know that he was madly and irrevocably in love with him. He sighed as he looked back at the ocean. 

They stood there in silence when suddenly, the music in the car changed and lyrics filled the air.

{Cause heaven is a place I know  
I tell myself I shouldn’t go  
A place where we could live together  
Playing with fire, but certain we’ll live forever}

“Did you do this?” Geralt asked as the song continued to play.

“Of course not Geralt! How could I? It's just my playlist,” Jaskier answered, “Although I guess that it fits with the scenery.”

They both sighed, their eyes not leaving the water, as the melody filled the air. Although he was not a connoisseur in music, Geralt found that this song was beautiful.

{I don’t know when I started loving you  
Now it’s all that I can do}

“Dance with me Geralt,” Jaskier beamed, as he offered his hand to his friend. 

“What?” Geralt asked, frowning.

Dancing? Now? he thought. He looked down at Jaskier’s hand, then back up to see him smiling at him. 

“We are in this beautiful place, there are a million stars in the sky, and this delightful song is playing. We'll never have such a great occasion again, so I want you, Geralt Rivia to dance with me,” Jaskier exclaimed, his eyes not leaving Geralt’s.

“I can't dance.” 

“Follow my lead then love.” 

Geralt sighed, then took his friend’s hand while shaking his head in defeat. He could never really say no to Jaskier, especially not when he looked at him with such tenderness in his eyes. They walked away from the car and went near the sea. A series of goosebumps ran through Geralt’s body as Jaskier put his arms around his neck and pulled him close. His hands went instantly to the brunette’s waist, as he followed his lead and started swaying to the rhythm of the music.

{Heaven is a place I know when I’m with you}

The dinner was forgotten, as they danced gracefully on the sand. A smile plastered on his lips, Jaskier moved them around and put his head on Geralt’s shoulder. The latter slowly grew bolder in his movements and started spinning Jaskier around, loving the little giggles that got out of him as he did so.  
With every spin, their bodies grew closer to each other and Geralt found himself loving this little dance session. His heartbeats started to speed up, and he wondered if Jaskier could feel it. He did not care though, all that mattered was them, the song playing, the dark blue ocean before them, and the bright smile on Jaskier’s face as he looked at him.

Geralt twirled Jaskier around before bringing him back in. His breath hitched as he realized that they were too close to one another. His arms were circling Jaskier’s body while the musician’s hands were in his hair.

{Just for a moment  
The briefest second  
Paradise is just inside my reach}

Their faces were inches apart from each other, Geralt could feel Jaskier’s breath on his face. His cornflower-blue eyes never left Geralt’s amber ones, as the brunette nuzzled his friend’s cheek. They had stopped moving, no longer dancing as their breathing started picking up in anticipation.

{It’s just for a moment  
The sweetest second  
It’s you and me}

Geralt’s eyes looked down on Jaskier’s lips, then went back up, asking for silent permission. Jaskier nodded and closed his eyes. When asked about it in the future, they would have fights about who leaned in first, but the truth is that they both did it at the same time.  
Their lips met and pressed against each other softly. It was sweet and gentle at first, then it grew in intensity as Jaskier deepened the kiss. Geralt felt dizzy and tightened his hold on the brunette as their mouths moved in perfect sync. Their bodies were flushed against each other, with no space in between, and Geralt liked it that way. He had his arms snaked around Jaskier’s back, while the brunette’s hands were in his hair. 

Eventually, they broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together not wanting to break their tight embrace. The song had stopped playing a while ago, the only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing and the water crashing lightly against the sand.

“We should probably go now,” Jaskier whispered, opening his eyes slowly.

“We should,” Geralt replied, not letting go of Jaskier just yet.

He opened his eyes and found cornflower blue ones, looking at him lovingly. His heartbeats were so loud that it felt as if his heart could burst out of his chest. He had kissed Jaskier and Jaskier had kissed him back. It was better than anything he had hoped for.

“We’ll talk about this later though?” the brunette asked frowning.

“We will,” Geralt replied, gently.

They definitely had a lot to talk about after this kiss.

“I love you, Geralt,” Jaskier whispered, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously.

“I love you too,” the latter answered instantly.

Geralt reached out and pressed a soft kiss on Jaskier’s forehead. The musician laughed and threw his arms around him in a hug. When they let go of each other, Geralt saw tears on his friend’s cheeks. He frowned, worried that something was wrong.

“Oh no, don’t worry dear. I am just happy. Very happy. I did not think that you would share my feelings,” Jaskier explained.

“Well I do, and I am very happy too,” Geralt responded, his thumb brushing gently against the brunette’s cheekbone.

Jaskier leaned towards the touch and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he sighed and took a step back.

“We really should go now,” he advised.

Geralt nodded and turned around. They walked slowly, not wanting to hurry.

“Hope that you are not nervous about this dinner anymore,” he asked lightly.

Jaskier laughed throwing his head back.

“Oh oh oh, no darling, I am fine. You should be the nervous one because I am going to introduce you as being my boyfriend now,” he chuckled.

Geralt thought about it for a second and realized that it was not much of a problem. He liked being referred to as being Jaskier’s boyfriend.

“Hmm, I think I’d like that actually,” he confessed after a moment.

Jaskier gaped at him.

“You would?” he asked tenderly.

“Hmm,” Geralt confirmed.

“Good.”

Jaskier leaned and placed a quick kiss on Geralt’s cheek, before taking his hand. They both went towards the car, a grin on their faces as they did so. The dinner, as well as thoughts of unrequited love, were no longer clouding their minds.  
Over the years, this place would become the witness of various joyful moments in the two men’s lives. They would come back on various occasions and remind themselves of this specific night. When they visited this small beach, danced together, and shared their first kiss, not expecting that it would start a new part of their lives. A new part that would be full of long years of happiness, trust, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is "Heaven is A Place" by Amber Run. It's one of my favourite songs, definitely recommend!!  
> Kudos and comments are most welcomed.  
> If you want to say hi, I am @moonysourenza on Tumblr!!


End file.
